1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to wind chimes, specifically to an improved device employing solid-state electronics for the detection of air movement and programmed electronic generation of sounds.
2. Description of Related Art
Many improvements and modifications have been made to the traditional wind chime. Many design patents have been issued for unique wind chime designs. Also several utility patents have been issued for alternative methods of detecting wind or generating sounds.
Various devices have been disclosed that have a power means to drive mechanical chimes in the absence of wind. U.S. Pat. No. 6,559,367 uses a magnetic arrangement to provide movement of a striking device towards chime rods. U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,736 has an electric powered pendulum that strikes chime rods in a preset sequence. It also has an auxiliary pendulum to strike the rods in the presence of natural wind. U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,742 has a motor-driven element that strikes mechanical chime tubes in a desired sequence. It also uses tubes with different diameters to save space. U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,248 also describes a space saving design using a rod with a folding joint. It is driven by natural wind. The current invention improves on these devices by not requiring any powered mechanical means.
Several devices have been disclosed that use electrical contacts that are moved together by wind to trigger a chime generating circuit or other device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,782 consists of a sound-generating circuit that is triggered by a wind switch having multiple contacts. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,909, music generation is triggered by a wind control switch using a circular conductor, and a conductive rod. U.S. Pat. No. 6,504,471 describes a transducer apparatus to trigger a chime or other device in response to air movement and acceleration, consisting of multiple contacts. The current invention detects airflow directly and does not require exposed electrical contacts.
Two other disclosures describe methods of striking chimes using unique mechanical arrangements. U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,797 uses a propeller which drives hammers for striking chime tubes in a predetermined sequence. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/236,236 describes a specific mechanical arrangement using a baffle and a tether for striking chime rods in response to wind. The current invention improves on these devices by not requiring any moving parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,691 describes a support for a wind driven device, but does not contain a specific wind detection design.
A meteorological instrument company in The Netherlands, Mierij Meteo, produces a solid state wind speed and direction sensor, model MMW05. The sensor uses a ceramic material that is maintained at a constant temperature. Wind causes small temperature changes that can be measured with thermocouples on various points on the ceramic. This information is used to derive very accurate wind speed and direction information. While this device provides accurate measurements, the present invention provides an inexpensive means of approximating wind speed.